Crimson Shut
by RPGZero
Summary: I turned this one shot into a chapterized fic! I just fixed Chapter 3 because of that little mix up with the name of the Angels. This is a Shinji/Rei. Please R&R!
1. When a Defective Lilum Meets a Disturbed...

Copyright Notice: I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or any related characters, GAINAX does.  
  
Quick Notes: This is my first Shinji-Rei one shot so I pretty much expect constructive criticism. You're now being warned that after the little "accident" Rei has in the fic it's going to get a little confusing until Shinji "reveals" what's wrong. The little confusion around there is intentional, so don't flame me about it.  
  
Update: I've decided that this won't be a one shot since I've gotten so many good reviews. I've also fixed that stupid problem I made towards the end of the chapter. Sorry about that.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rei lied in her room. It was late. Tomorrow would be another day. Another day to live. Another useless day. A day at school. She hated this. Rei closed her eyes, and remembered destroying herself in Unit 00 to save Shinji Ikari in Unit 01. This Rei Ayanami was the third, but now realized spawned from the shell of the second. Rei brushed back her short, blue hair, she opened her eyes and blinked twice, revealing her crimson red eyes. Her pale skin hid in the shadows of the walls. The light of the moon didn't shine over the girl. Rei then pulled her knees up to her chest, and slowly fell asleep . . .  
  
The next day . . . Rei packed her lunch, and headed toward the school. Upon arrival, she found she was the first one there. She looked at the clock, and realized it was very early. She sat in her seat, and waited patiently. Slowly, classmates came in one by one.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Asuka steps out of her room in her uniform after having a shower.  
  
Misato looked at her. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure!" Asuka answered.  
  
"You really don't have to go to school; you had a traumatic experience a few weeks ago . . . unless this is just because you want to go on that trip."  
  
Asuka ignored Misato's idea and looked around. "Where's Shinji?"  
  
"He left early today."  
  
"He's supposed to cook breakfast! And what about our lunches?"  
  
"He said something about "gathering courage". Besides, I cooked breakfast."  
  
Misato then drank a whole can of beer. Asuka stared at the food.  
  
"Well, eat!"  
  
". . . ."  
  
"What's wrong with it?:  
  
"Is it edible?"  
  
"Of course it's edible!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
"Ayanami?" Shinji opened Rei's door and stepped inside. "Ayanami? Maybe she's still sleeping."  
  
Shinji turned to the door, and was about to leave, but he re-entered the house and went into Rei's room. No one was there. Shinji left, and continued toward the school. When he reached the school, he found Rei was there, sitting patiently in her seat. Shinji didn't want to talk to her in public. He took a seat in the back of the room near Kensuke. Touji was absent because of his leg. Asuka stomped into the classroom. "Anta baka!"  
  
Shinji kept silent.  
  
"Why didn't you wait for me this morning?!"  
  
"You were taking a shower."  
  
"Baka, you should know better! Wait for me next time!"  
  
"Why do you two argue?"  
  
Both Shinji and Rei were silent as they stared at Rei.  
  
"Why is it that the two of you constantly argue?"  
  
Asuka was already in enough of a rage. She didn't need to answer Rei's question. "It's none of YOUR business, wonder girl."  
  
Rei ignored Asuka's comment. "Are you siblings?"  
  
"NO!" Shinji immediately screamed as soon as she finished her sentence.  
  
"HELL NO! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT IDEA?!"  
  
". . ."  
  
"Well?"  
  
". . ."  
  
"Fine, give us the silent treatment."  
  
Rei returns to her seat. Shinji continued to look at her. "Why did she come over here?"  
  
"Who cares."  
  
Class soon began. It was an average day. The sensei went over the trip the students will be going on. Of course, Rei wouldn't attend. It would be just like her not to attend social activities. Shinji spent most of the class staring at Rei.  
  
Shinji's computer now intercepted an E-mail. 'Do you know what is truth?'  
  
Shinji quickly replied. 'What?'  
  
'Are we truth?'  
  
'Who is this?'  
  
'Do you wish to see me?'  
  
'I don't know. Who is this?'  
  
'If you do not wish to see me, why do you continue to stare?'  
  
Shinji immediately turned bright red. He didn't reply.  
  
Rei sent another message. 'Do you wish to see me?'  
  
Shinji didn't reply. He did want to see her.  
  
'I wish to see you.'  
  
The red-as-a-cherry boy finally replied. 'Yes, I wish to see you.'  
  
'This afternoon?'  
  
Shinji replied. 'I am sorry, Ayanami. The trip is this afternoon.'  
  
'I see. Can we speak tomorrow?'  
  
'Yes, we will be back by tomorrow.'  
  
Rei didn't respond.  
  
'I will see you tomorrow, Ayanami.'  
  
'Acknowledge me as Rei.'  
  
'Okay. Goodbye, Rei.'  
  
Rei didn't respond, but the conversation was over.  
  
"So, who was that?" Kensuke asked.  
  
"It was Aya . . . Rei."  
  
"Oh, I see. What were you talking about?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Ikari-kun."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're still staring at her."  
  
Shinji became bright red again.  
  
"It must be her nice, round . . ."  
  
"Don't start."  
  
"Fine, but - "  
  
"Would you like to share you conversation with the class Aida?" asked the sensei.  
  
"N-No sensei."  
  
"Good."  
  
Shinji thanked God that conversation was over. After class, the children were preparing to leave on the trip, while Rei prepared to go to her apartment.  
  
"Umm . . . Rei."  
  
". . ."  
  
"Goodbye, Rei. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Goodbye, Ikari Shinji-kun, "  
  
Shinji and the rest of the class left on their trip, while Rei walked toward her apartment. She stepped inside, but would soon have to leave, for she had a harmonics test.  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
After a few hours, the harmonics test came to an end.  
  
"We're done here," said Ritsuko. "Open the entry plug."  
  
"Yes, Ritsuko-san." Maya tried to open the entry plug, but it wouldn't.  
  
"Ritsuko-san! Something's wrong!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"The plug won't open."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's jammed! It's not opening!"  
  
Rei waited patiently in her entry plug, not knowing that problems were manifesting. Then, sparks began to fly all over the place in the Eva. The entry plug now entered itself into Eva Unit 00. And began to move by itself.  
  
Ritsuko stared in horror. "What the hell?! Shut it down!"  
  
Maya desperately tried. The Eva came to life, and then, died down again. "I . . . I did it."  
  
"Get that entry plug open!"  
  
Maya was finally able to override the system, release the entry plug, and open it, only to find that Rei isn't there. Techs began to work to get Rei's body out of Unit 00's core.  
  
"What went wrong?" Gendou asked.  
  
"We're not sure. But if Maya weren't able to override the system, the plug would've blown up."  
  
". . ."  
  
"The entry plug itself is a mess. Glass is all over the place and it was filled with fire . . . and also . . . blood."  
  
"Will she be alright?"  
  
"Possibly." Ritsuko answered. 'He always drops everything for his doll'.  
  
Misato now arrived. "I came as soon as I heard. Is she alright?"  
  
"We're not sure. They're still trying to get her out of the core."  
  
Then, the techs came out - with Rei, soul and body intact.  
  
"Looks like she's okay."  
  
"Thank goodness."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Rei was checked out. Almost everything seemed to be alright, except for her leg. She lied in a hospital bed.  
  
Gendou stepped into her hospital room to check on her before she left. "Rei, how are you?"  
  
"I am well. I wish to rest."  
  
Ritsuko now stepped up to Gendou. "We need to talk."  
  
"Not now."  
  
"It's about Unit 00. We need to destroy it."  
  
"Destroy Unit 00?"  
  
"You know this Rei was the last capable of have carrying an S2 Organ."  
  
". . ."  
  
"Upon salvaging Rei out of Unit 00's core, we found that her S2 Organ was removed. Unit 00 is an Angel now. It must be destroyed."  
  
". . ."  
  
"Commander . . ."  
  
"Fine. We will have it sent to a remote area, where it will be . . . destroyed."  
  
Gendou walked away. His day just went from bad to worse. Complementation was just about impossible now. Ritsuko left the room. Gendou stared back at Rei. She was still awake, but was entirely unnoticeable.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Yes, Rei?"  
  
"When will I regain my - "  
  
"You shall not. I am sorry."  
  
"I thought this was only a minor lilum problem."  
  
"It is not. You must wear this."  
  
Gendou handed an item over to Rei. Rei dropped it, but Gendou picked it up, and handed it to Rei.  
  
"I understand."  
  
"You may go home if you like. Though I do not advise it."  
  
"I shall go."  
  
"You do not have to attend school tomorrow."  
  
"Yes, sir." Rei rose up and took her cane. Her leg was in severe pain. But that wasn't what was bothering her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A group of girls sat around a campfire.  
  
A girl began to laugh. "Isn't she just a freak?"  
  
"Yeah. Short, blue hair? Red eyes?"  
  
"She's an emotionless bitch."  
  
The group of girls laughed. "Rei does mean "zero"."  
  
"And that's what she is."  
  
Asuka laughed along with the girls. "You think it's bad just being around her for a few hours. I have it the worst."  
  
Shinji watched as the girls talked about Rei. He cringed. He didn't know why they did so. They laughed. It was like they had nothing better to do.  
  
(Flashback) Rei defending Shinji when Asuka insulted him. (End Flashback)  
  
Shinji wanted to step up to them, and put them down. But, he couldn't. It was fear. But he remembered that Rei could care less if she was insulted. However, Rei was a much different person from him. Shinji listened to more of their insults. He couldn't stand it.  
  
"You don't look too good," said Kensuke.  
  
". . ."  
  
"You should defend Rei. After all, that's one step ahead in getting her in - "  
  
"Don't start!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"I just wish they would stop."  
  
"Maybe she was meant to be insulted."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're insulted. She's insulted. Maybe you understand how she feels, and she understands how you feel."  
  
Shinji contemplated Kensuke's words of wisdom. He cringed. (Wouldn't anyone at the thought of "Kensuke's words of wisdom"?) Nevertheless, Kensuke was right . . .  
  
* * * * *  
  
Rei walked through the street. The cane was a problem. However, Rei did handle it well. She tried to walk straight. It was hard. A man came walking down the street, and accidentally bumped into Rei. Rei was thrown back, but she continued to walk. Another man bumped into her, inadvertently knocking her down. No one helped her up. She helped herself up, and continued down the street. It began to rain. Everyone rushed for shelter; yet, she continued to walk at a normal pace. Then, a car then pulled up to her.  
  
'A familiar scent . . . yes . . .'  
  
"Rei?" It was Misato's car.  
  
"Major Katsuragi."  
  
"I think it would be best if you stayed at my place. It would be safer. "  
  
"If it pleases you, Major."  
  
"Please . . . "Misato"."  
  
Misato opened the door for Rei, and Rei stepped into the car. They then drove all the way to the other side of the city, where Misato lived.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"You'll be staying here. This is Asuka's room."  
  
'Pilot Soryu's scent lingers here . . .'  
  
"Well, make yourself comfortable . . . have you eaten yet?"  
  
"I have."  
  
"Okay." Misato left the room, and went to the fridge to pull a beer out.  
  
Rei rested on the bed. 'I can feel it . . . the moon . . . it shines . . . it's light does not reflect upon me . . . it no longer matters . . . I can only fell it now . . . it's presence . . . like Ikari . . . his distance . . . yet . . . he is close . . . I think I love him . . .'  
  
Rei then remembered what happened in the Unit 00 entry plug. Everything around her was shattering. 'I cannot . . . I feel . . . sadness . . . like crying . . . I wish to cry . . .but I cannot . . . is it normal to cry . . . is my lilum problem normal . . . I cannot cry! Wait . . . moisture . . . I feel it . . . a tear . . . so I may . . .'  
  
Rei was calmed by her tear, and fell asleep.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The class now came back from the trip. They were back at the school. School was cancelled for the day, and the children prepared to go home. Rei now came up to the school. Her leg was now feeling much better, but still had a scar on it.  
  
"Hey, wonder girl, school was cancelled!"  
  
Rei heard, but to them, it was as if she didn't pay any attention.  
  
"Hey, didn't you hear, bitch?" asked a girl sarcastically.  
  
"And what's with the goofy sunglasses, it's not even sunny!"  
  
"Looks like you injured your leg, Rei. You're a bigger baka than Shinji- kun."  
  
It was as if this attack was planned. The group of girls continued their attack on Rei. Then, Shinji came entered the scene. Everyone saw Rei, and began to joke about the sunglasses. Everyone was laughing. Everyone except for Shinji.  
  
"Rei . . . oh my God . . ."  
  
"Ikari-kun . . ."  
  
Up to now, other than Nerv, Shinji was the only one who noticed.  
  
"Oh my God, Rei, you're blind!"  
  
". . ."  
  
"How did this happen?!"  
  
"It was during a harmonics test."  
  
Shinji was crying. Everyone looked at the two. "Rei . . ."  
  
"I . . . do not wish for you to see me like this."  
  
"N-No, Rei . . . you're still you . . ."  
  
Tears slowly escaped her eyelids. Shinji held Rei. Rei's head was about to rest on Shinji's, but she pushed away. "N-No, you mustn't see me like this . . ."  
  
Rei ran off. Shinji watched. All of the students "tried" to not pay any attention. Asuka stepped up to Shinji.  
  
"Ouch." Asuka added sarcastically.  
  
To the surprise of everyone, Shinji punched Asuka.  
  
"She didn't deserve that!" Hikari said jumping forward.  
  
Kensuke now jumped forward. "And did Rei deserve what she got?"  
  
Shinji ran off toward Rei. He wondered why Kensuke backed him up there. Shinji remembered this is the closest thing to war, and Kensuke was on his side. Shinji chased Rei across half the city toward her apartment.  
  
"Damnit, I didn't know she could run this fast . . ."  
  
Rei now rushed into her apartment building. She ran into her room, only to be followed by Shinji. Rei could hear his racing footsteps. Shinji ran up to her, and accidentally tripped and inadvertently knocked her over. The two fell to the ground. Shinji rose first, and looked down at Rei. He helped her up.  
  
"You mustn't see me."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I am a defective lilum."  
  
"No, you're not. You're not the only blind person in the World."  
  
". . . "  
  
"You can't lock yourself up forever. You've done it enough."  
  
". . ."  
  
"Rei . . ."  
  
"Let me be."  
  
"I won't."  
  
". . . ?"  
  
"I can't." Shinji said standing his ground in front of Rei.  
  
Rei stepped into her room and lied down on her bed. She pulled her knees up to her chest. Shinji stepped in, and gazed at her.  
  
"Rei . . . it doesn't matter if you're blind . . ."  
  
"I have always been blind. This only completes it."  
  
Shinji walked toward the bed and knelt next to it.  
  
"Now I am completely blind. If I cannot see, I cannot be seen. The moon does not shine over me."  
  
"Then let me be your eyes."  
  
"My . . . eyes?"  
  
"You can see me."  
  
". . ."  
  
"The real Shinji. You're the only one that can see me. You can understand me."  
  
"I can see you."  
  
Shinji smiled. "I can't even see me.  
  
"How is it possible that you cannot see yourself?"  
  
"I don't know . . . I never had a mother or father to see me . . . I never bothered to see myself."  
  
Rei was blind but knew enough about the human body to be able to put her hand on Shinji's cheek. "Then let me be your guide. We are truth."  
  
Shinji continued to smile, and Rei gave one of her rare smiles.  
  
"Lie next to me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Lie down. You sound tired."  
  
Shinji reluctantly lied next to her, but knew it was safe. No one would disturb them that night, not Asuka or anyone else . . .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Well, that's the fic. Was it good or bad? Please review. Anyway, before I leave you t o either hit the back button or review, I'd just like to say that one of the major points of the fic (other than that this is for Shinji- Rei fans) is that even if she has some of Yui's DNA, Lilith's DNA, was "shaped" by Gendou, and acts a little odd, Rei Ayanami is Rei Ayanami. No matter how much people say "she's an Angel" or "she's Shinji's mother" or some other rant, Rei will always be Rei. Blind of deaf, she's STILL Rei. 


	2. In the Middle

Copyright Notice: I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or any related characters, GAINAX does.  
  
Quick Notes: I actually decided to continue this fic after I got so many good reviews (Honestly, I never expected it). Anyway, in Chapter 1, we had Shinji and Rei get together. For these two, it may not be hard to maintain their relationship. But even for them, there's one "minor" problem - the people in-between.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The lights of Seele lit up. In the middle, were Nerv Commander Gendou Ikari and Sub-Commander Kozo Fuyutsuki.  
  
"The Nerv organization was founded to enact the wishes of Seele."  
  
"You, Ikari, have however, taken things into your own selfish hands."  
  
"What is your excuse for the delay of Complementation now?"  
  
Gendou was 100% confident. He even had a smile on his face. "We are going through minor problems at Nerv, but it seems Instrumentality is impossible right now, as my key is currently defective."  
  
"We do not need Lilith to go through the process of Instrumentality - we need Unit 01!"  
  
"I think you will change your mind after taking a look at these." Gendou handed an envelope to Keel. Keel opened it and looked at the pictures on the inside. Keel looked up at Gendou and merely nodded.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Another day. Yesterday, today, tomorrow, another day. At least it was no longer a useless day to live. At least there some meaning to it. No. A whole lot of meaning to it. There was that one part of her day that was worthwhile living.  
  
Rei Ayanami rose from her bed. She stepped into her living room. She hoped she was in the living room, anyway. It was important for her to memorize each sector of her apartment room since she was now completely blind. It was a lilum problem that disturbed her - she didn't even know it could happen. But, she found ways around it. But this isn't something she had to go through alone. She had Shinji by her side. If it wasn't for him, she'd be locked away forever. Seeing him was the one part of her day that seemed to have made everything worthwhile.  
  
Her apartment was easier to navigate . . . thanks to Shinji. It was clean, so she couldn't trip over a peace of garbage and break an arm . . . thanks to Shinji. She was able to be considered a unique and special person . . . thanks to Shinji. She owed him one. No, she owed him a lot. Yet, all he wanted was pity. But Rei gave him more than that. She actually tried to help him as odd as it was. And it always seemed that the support she gave was the most significant. He even suggested that Rei could even become a psychologist, though she didn't take much of that suggestion into consideration.  
  
Rei now heard something and turned her attention in that direction. There were three knocks at the door. She immediately thought 'Shinji' but the knocks on the door were rough. They were too hard to be Shinji's, unless he was in a terrible mood. Shinji's knocks were usually four light knocks. Rei walked over to the door and opened it. The next thing she knew, a grave pain was in her back, as she was rushed in as if a bull had hit her and pinned against the wall. She was now hanging slightly off the ground.  
  
'It smells of . . .'  
  
"Listen wonder girl!"  
  
'. . . Pilot Soryu.'  
  
"Why the hell are you hanging around MY Shinji!!!"  
  
"He does not belong to you. He is an independe - "  
  
"Shut up! I don't need your smart talk, wonder bitch! He is MINE!"  
  
"If you are talking in terms of who he loves, then he is my Shin-chan."  
  
"Shin-chan? Damnit Rei, I don't give a damn if you're blind, deaf, mute, or can't smell! I want you to stay away from Shinji!"  
  
"That is not possible, Pilot Soryu."  
  
"Why not?!"  
  
"Because I lo - "  
  
She knew what she was going to say. "Baka wonder girl!" She pulled all her force back and slapped Rei across the cheek as hard as she could. A deep red mark was evident.  
  
"I pity you, Soryu."  
  
"W-What?"  
  
"You can only obtain what you desire through causing others pain."  
  
"So? What's that suppose to mean? Do I have to poke my eye out to get Shinji's attention?"  
  
"You hole Shinji's attention. His negative attention, causing him to ultimately wish to ignore you."  
  
"And how do you know this?"  
  
"He explained to me, himself."  
  
"Yeah, right, wonder girl."  
  
"You forget, Soryu. If I wished, I could hurt you, too. It is possible for me to cause injury to you, as well."  
  
"Is that a threat?"  
  
". . ."  
  
"Well, wonder girl, I never thought you had it in you. So, here's my reply." Asuka pulled her hand back and slapped Rei as hard as she could across the other cheek.  
  
"I do not wish to cause injury, but I do not wish to see Shinji be hurt."  
  
"Idiot, you CAN'T SEE."  
  
"I was being figurative."  
  
"I wish I had another cheek to slap."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ritsuko Akagi exited the elevator. "Now what was Rei's room number again . . . oh, right, 402." She had come to pick up Rei for a checkup. They didn't do this at Nerv often but had to make exceptions to review the pilot's health. Even though Rei was no longer a pilot, and Unit 00 was on a one-way trip to outer space, the Commander insisted that Rei be checked on.  
  
Ritsuko herself didn't want to have to pick up Rei. She wished Maya or Ritsuko could do it. She didn't hate Rei, but she didn't like her. It wasn't because Rei talked like an adult, she envied that. It wasn't because Rei was able to make something of her life through piloting, she envied that, too. But all together, that was the problem. She envied her. Ritsuko was deep in love with the Commander, but he was always too busy attending to his "doll". However, she had heard that Shinji and Rei had been spending a lot of time together. Ritsuko knew that when Rei was born, there were precautions taken so she wouldn't fallen in love. But she remembered how Gendou raised Rei. He shaped her. He shaped her like him so that she wouldn't be as social able as other people her age. But then Ritsuko remembered the one named Yui, the one who saw something special in Gendou. Maybe Shinji was the one person who saw something special in Rei.  
  
She continued down the hall and toward room 402. She saw it was open. Ritsuko stepped inside. "Oh my God, Asuka, what the hell are you doing?!" Asuka now had Rei by her throat, pinned against the wall.  
  
"Taking care of business. I won't let her have Shinji!"  
  
"Put her down!"  
  
"Fine." Asuka walked out of the apartment.  
  
"Are you alright, Rei?"  
  
"I am well."  
  
"Come on, you have an appointment."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Shinji sat in his desk in school, pretending to pay attention to the teacher, giving another lecture on how life was before Second Impact had occurred. He had lived for fourteen years and didn't live a day. He knew someone else like that. That was before. Now, life actually had some meaning in it. He had Rei. The blind, blue haired girl, who was different from everyone else in Tokyo-3. 'She's so different . . .' But there was that part of her that made her so special to him. He wanted be with her right now . . . unfortunately, there was this dreaded place he had to attend to every day . . . she was the one thing that made living in the fortress city worthwhile.  
  
"Can you explain why you're late, Ms. Soryu?"  
  
"I was a . . ."  
  
"You don't seem to have an excuse. Just take a seat." Asuka did just that. Before she took a seat, she winked at Shinji.  
  
Shinji was surprised. He really didn't care, though. Asuka had become a real nuisance over a long period off time. She was someone you'd have to prove yourself to over and over again. Time after time. The same thing over and over. She would scream at him and he's become a victim of the German sprite from hell.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Thank God we're done for the day." Shinji said to himself.  
  
"Hey, Ikari!"  
  
"Hi, Kensuke."  
  
"Listen, Shinji, have you noticed anything . . . unusual."  
  
"Unusual? With Nerv, not really."  
  
"Not Nerv."  
  
"Then with what?"  
  
Kensuke quickly titled his head to his left.  
  
"Hikari?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Oh, Asuka? She winked at me this morning, I guess that's sort of odd."  
  
"Shinji, the only thing harder than getting into a relationship is maintaining it."  
  
"You're having problems with Hikari?"  
  
"Are you an idiot?! I'm trying to protect you and Rei from Asuka and you're standing there clueless!"  
  
"Asuka is trying to break me and Rei up?"  
  
"I saw her coming from Rei's apartment this morning. I think she might have threatened Rei or something."  
  
"D-Do you really think so? I'm going to see Rei right now."  
  
"You do that. If you want, I can keep an eye on Asuka."  
  
"That's alright. I really don't expect the worst."  
  
"Alright . . . and, have you heard anything about Nerv needing a new pilot?"  
  
"No, but I'll tell you if they need one. See you later, Kensuke." Shinji began his trek toward Rei's apartment.  
  
Hikari walked over to Kensuke. "Something wrong with Shinji?"  
  
"Not really. But let's keep an eye on Asuka."  
  
"Do you think Asuka is - " Hikari looks back to where Asuka was standing. "She's gone."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Shinji came up to Rei's apartment room and lightly knocked on the door three times. Rei came to the door and smiled. "Hello, Shinji."  
  
"You knew it was me?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Did Asuka come by today?"  
  
The smile left Rei's face. "She had come by this morning."  
  
"D-Did she hurt you? What did she do?"  
  
Rei placed her hands on her cheeks.  
  
Shinji placed her hands on Rei's shoulders. "Oh God, what did she do to you."  
  
"She did not cause much injury."  
  
"Did she threaten you?"  
  
"She informed me to stay away from you."  
  
"Don't listen to A - "  
  
"Hello, Shinji!"  
  
"Asuka, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Come for you of course. We had so much fun last night that I thought we'd do it again tonight."  
  
A perplexed expression was on Rei's face. "Do what, Shinji?"  
  
"Asuka! Just shut up! You keep on barging into my life! What do you want so that you'll go away?"  
  
"You, of course. And you want me."  
  
"That's not true! I want you to leave!"  
  
"I'm not going to leave until I get you to come with me."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere. Why did you hurt Rei?"  
  
"I just slapped her. Somebody has to knock some sense into wonder girl."  
  
Rei stepped forward. "My name is not "wonder girl", "honor student", or "doll". It is Rei. I am I."  
  
"Shut up! I don't need you're smart talk about who you are. You could never have Shinji. You're just way too weird to do something like that."  
  
Rei cowered back.  
  
"Asuka, stop this."  
  
"Why? I'm only telling her the truth - nothing else. You belong with me. You'd probably enjoy touching me."  
  
"Just stop this. You keep on hurting people."  
  
"I think Rei is the one hurting you."  
  
"I . . . I hate you Asuka!"  
  
"You don't mean that."  
  
"You don't think I can't hate you? Didn't I hit you? Why can't a pathetic wimp like me hate you? You're too late Asuka. Rei is the only person I want."  
  
"Fine. But you'll come around. I know it." Asuka turned around and left.  
  
Shinji walked over and slammed the door shut. He turned around and saw Rei sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest. He walked over to her and kneeled in front of her. She heard his footsteps and turned her head to the side, away from him. "Rei, I'm sorry about Asuka. I'll make sure that she never comes here ever again."  
  
". . ."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Is she correct?"  
  
"Correct about what?"  
  
"Am I too odd to have you?"  
  
"No. That's not true."  
  
". . ."  
  
"Rei, I love you because you're different from everyone else. Someone I can be with while in this damn city."  
  
Rei turned her head toward where she heard Shinji's voice. "You love me?"  
  
"Rei, I'm over here, in front of you."  
  
"Sorry . . ."  
  
"It's alright. Yes, I love you."  
  
"What if I am not able to love you?"  
  
"Don't listen to Asuka. She's just trying to separate us."  
  
"I do not wish to be separated. I wish to become one."  
  
Shinji didn't exactly understand what becoming "one" meant. "Rei, I . . . wish to become one with you, too."  
  
Rei nodded. A smile appeared on her face. Shinji loved this smile. It was a healing smile. A rare smile that healed him. "I love you, too, Shinji."  
  
Shinji wanted to say something romantic but his mind was blank. He wasn't the best of lovers but tried his best. But he knew Rei hardly cared how he said things. She'd probably be impressed if she asked him to be. Why? He knew that he's never have to impress her. That was probably the 1001st time he preached that to himself, but knew it was truth. "I really don't want to leave you alone tonight. I'm afraid Asuka might come back and do something."  
  
"I will be fine."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I am sure."  
  
"Alright. Goodbye, Rei." Shinji rose and walked toward the door.  
  
"Shinji."  
  
He turned around. She was now behind him. "Are you not afraid?"  
  
"Afraid?"  
  
"That a part of my anatomy is Angel."  
  
"Not anymore. You're just like us. I should've realized that before. See you later, Rei." He turned around.  
  
"Shinji," she called out again.  
  
Shinji once against turned around. "Yes?"  
  
"What did Soryu mean by you would enjoy touching her?"  
  
He really didn't want to answer this question.  
  
"What if I wanted you to hold me?"  
  
"I . . . umm . .."  
  
". . ."  
  
He didn't know what to do, so he did what instinct told him God he hoped his instinct was right. He lightly placed his arms around the blind girl and held her close.  
  
"Hold me tight. I do not want to become lost again."  
  
Shinji didn't exactly understand, but he followed. He held her tightly. It felt so warm being around each other it was weird. Shinji stared at her as she lightly placed her head in his shoulder. He enjoyed being with her. He enjoyed this very much.  
  
'Thank you, Shinji . . . thank you for seeing that special piece in me.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Doctor Akagi!" a nurse called out.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Ayanami Rei's X-Ray results are here. I thought you might want to take a look at them.  
  
"Thanks. I'll look at them." The nurse handed the X-Rays over. Ritsuko went into a special room and placed the pictures in front of a blue light. She examined them. From the checkup earlier, it seemed Rei was perfectly healthy. Ritsuko looked thoroughly through them, and then came up upon the last one. After taking a look at the last one, she dropped the X-Rays. She immediately knelt down and picked them up. 'What the hell is going on?'  
  
* * * * *  
  
Gendou sat at his desk with his head resting on his fists. Fuyutsuki stood behind him. "How did you get the old man to back off, Ikari?"  
  
Gendou had a sadistic smile on his face. "I had some of his pictures from his old hippie days. The old man didn't see it coming."  
  
Fuyutsuki let out a light laugh. "I never knew he was that old."  
  
Ritsuko barged in. "Commander! I think you should take a look at this!"  
  
"What is so urgent, Doctor Akagi?"  
  
Ritsuko walked up to his desk and placed the X-Rays on his desk. "Look at this one. These are Rei's X-Rays."  
  
Gendou looked at them. "An S2 Organ?"  
  
Ritsuko nodded.  
  
"I thought Rei's was separated from her during the accident with Unit 00."  
  
"I thought so, too."  
  
"Doctor, I want you to investigate this - immediately!"  
  
"Yes, sir." Ritsuko left the room.  
  
A confused look was on Gendou's face. Fuyutsuki stared down at him. "And I thought you were behind that one."  
  
Gendou merely shook his head.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
That's the end of the Second Chapter. Real shocking at the end, right? Why does Rei still have an S2 Organ? You're going to have to wait for the next Chapter for that, and I hope the idea I'm using hasn't been done too often before. 


	3. The Red Orb in Me, Part 1

Copyright Notice: I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or any related characters, GAINAX does.  
  
Quick Notes: You're probably wondering what's going on with an S2 Organ in Rei? After looking at a few S/R fics and reviews it seems what I'm going to do hasn't exactly been done much before which is a good thing for me. And about how Asuka was sort of bashed in Chapter 2, it's not going to be done any more, and I never planned for there to be any more. It gets old. The reason I threw it in Chapter 2 was for a little thing called foreshadowing. You know, we begin with a small problem with will foreshadow a much bigger problem that Shinji and Rei have to over come. I don't want to spoil any more of the plot, so just read.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Misato, Maya, and Hyuga all walked into a small shop. Hyuga immediately went over to the counter and bought a drink. "It's great for the Commander to give us a break."  
  
"I don't think it's for our convenience."  
  
"What do you mean, Maya?"  
  
"Ritsuko-san has been acting a little strange. Something might be going on,"  
  
Misato lazily walked over to the counter. "Has the Yebisu come in yet?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Why did the machines have to go boom?"  
  
Hyuga looked over at Misato. 'The Major sounds drunk even after she hasn't had any beer for the past week.'  
  
Misato sighed. "Let me get a lottery ticket then . . . one of those where you scratch 'em with a coin." Misato paid the man and took the ticket. 'God is in heaven, but he can't fix the beer factory . . . all's wrong with the World . . .' She began scratching the card with a coin.  
  
"Hey, Hyuga."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What do you think of Rei?"  
  
"She's been acting a little different lately. I guess it's because she's been hanging around Shinji so much."  
  
"WOW!" Misato screamed.  
  
Both Hyuga and Maya turned their attention to the Major, who was running around in circles with her hands in the air.  
  
"Look at this number, Maya! Bigger condo here I come!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
"Report, Doctor." Gendou folded his hands.  
  
Ritsuko lifted her documents and quickly scanned them. "We've examined Rei. It's an S2 Organ all right. We're not sure how it got there but we're investigating."  
  
"Does this have any effect on her lost eyesight?"  
  
"None that we've noticed."  
  
"So the First Child will not be regaining her eyesight?"  
  
"We don't think so, sir. We've also found out something else. It seems the S2 Organ isn't the type we placed in any of the Rei clones."  
  
Gendou nodded his head. "Anything else, Doctor?"  
  
"Two reports. One, is that the removal of Rei's S2 Organ and it fusing with Unit 00 may have been due to tampered LCL. We're unsure of how it ended up that way, but that's the most likely answer. Two, is that Rei has . . ."  
  
"Yes, Doctor?"  
  
"She's . . . ill."  
  
"Ill? Influenza?"  
  
"It's a little more dire than that . . ."  
  
". . ."  
  
"A LOT more dire. This threatens her . . ."  
  
"Quickly, Doctor."  
  
"Just read this." She threw the document onto Gendou's desk.  
  
Gendou read the document. After, he took off his glasses and wiped them. He put his glasses back on and read it again. "I thought that when Rei was created that we made sure this could not occur."  
  
"I thought so too. But, it looks like the problem may have to do with the S2 Organ. It's growing at a faster rate than in a normal human because it's connected to the S2 Organ . . . as odd as that really sounds."  
  
"Doctor . . ."  
  
"Investigating ." Ritsuko said as she turned around and headed toward the door.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Shinji opened the fridge and grabbed something to drink. "Wow, only 10 pounds of beer left." He turned around and took a seat on the couch. He pressed "5" on the controller and Asuka pressed "8" - Channel 58. Shinji sighed.  
  
"Damn." Asuka whispered to herself.  
  
She pressed "8" and Shinji pressed "5" - Channel 85. Shinji sighed again.  
  
Misato now came in, dancing in joy. "Pack your stuff up, we're moving out!"  
  
"Moving out?" they both asked in unison.  
  
"A bigger condo! I've already gotten clearance from Nerv and got the apartment! Here's the address!" She threw a piece of paper and it landed on Shinji's face. He took it off and was going to read it before Asuka snatched it away.  
  
"Looks like the walk to wonder girl's place isn't as far as before."  
  
Misato looked at Shinji. "How cute, you and Rei."  
  
Shinji blushed. Asuka found everything sickening but decided it wasn't her place to comment about anything . . . especially after what she did yesterday.  
  
"Well, gather all of your stuff. And . . . do you think you could help me transporting the beer?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Rei walked around her apartment room like she usually did. Being blind didn't bother her much anymore, thanks to Maya, she'd learned brail. Randomly, every few hours she would walk near the window and extended her hands. She could tell if it was sunlight or moonlight shining on her hands as if it were some sort of sixth sense. She did this right then and there. It was about 4:13 PM, but she really didn't care what time it was. She continued to feel the sunlight. She liked the warmth, it reminded her of Shinji. 'Would he want to . . .' Rei's thought process suddenly ended. She shot back around and had a odd look on her face. ". . . ?"  
  
Rei took a few steps. "Who is there?" She shook her head. The voices were gone. Then, she heard it again. She walked up to the door and opened it and continued walking. "Closet . . . I must remember this." She closed the door and walked toward her correct door - the front door. She opened it. She could usually. "Who is there?" There was no answer. This was a bad time not to have your eyesight.  
  
She stepped back into her apartment and closed the door. She began to hear the voices again. She couldn't tell where they were coming from. She walked into her bedroom and heard the lyrics of "Fly Me to the Moon". "Shinji's tape recorder." Rei knelt down and had her hands search for Shinji's SDAT. He must've left it there. She turned it off and placed the SDAT on her bed. She stepped out of her bedroom and heard the voices once again. "Who is there?"  
  
Then, she realized it. The voice was come from within her. "Who are you? Why are you in me?"  
  
"I didn't have a choice. This was the only body I knew how to survive in. I jumped from body to body. I even picked up an illness but fought on to survive."  
  
"How? How is it possible that you are capable of surviving after what I had did?"  
  
"Are you angered? This is our body."  
  
"No, it is my body."  
  
"If a lilum owns a body because he is in it, then this body belongs to both of us because we are both in it."  
  
"N-No. It is my body alone."  
  
"Ha. Your feelings have manifested. You should thank me. You are feeling a new feeling as we speak."  
  
Rei was feeling feelings over time. When she was the first she was as emotionless as a "doll" as Asuka would say. During her reawakening as the second, she had begun to feel these feelings. Shinji felt love toward her, Asuka felt anger, Ritsuko was jealousy, and the list went on. But the one she was feeling now was . . .  
  
"I think it's called greed. You want that boy all to yourself with no one in the way. That's love. I learn much from you lilum . . . especially you, this is rather enjoying."  
  
"I still do not understand how you were capable of surviving and if you are really who I think you may be."  
  
"It is I, the 16th, Armisael. Arael warned me telepathically of the will of the blue, red, and purple ones just before she died. Amazing . . . you almost got us both. Your self-destruction incinerated my entire body but barely but did not wipe out my S2 Organ. I survived by jumping from body to body as I said before. And now, I am in a body that I know I can take care of myself in."  
  
"But this is my body. My personal anatomy that I may exist in. It is the image that represent that it is I. It belongs to no one but myself."  
  
"But I like this body."  
  
"Do you wish to stay in this body for your eternity?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She immediately got up and ran out the door.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Well, that's it. If you want you can check your room out later and go see Rei and tell her the good news."  
  
"Okay, goodbye, Misato-san."  
  
"And don't do anything too naughty, okay?"  
  
"Misato-san . . ."  
  
"I'm kidding."  
  
Shinji got into the apartment elevator. He listened to the elevator music. (Rei's theme) He now just realized he left his SDAT at her apartment. The elevator got to the lobby. He stepped out and walked over to the apartment complex entrance and left. As soon as he got out, something flew into his hands.  
  
Rei felt the hands around her. The hands wrapped around her were familiar. "Shinji?"  
  
"Uh . . . Rei?"  
  
"May I ask you a question?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"If . . . I was I, but another entity wanted my body, and I did not have a choice but to share my body, would you still love me?"  
  
Shinji was totally confused, but put in a somewhat confident answer. "Sure."  
  
  
  
She looked down at her documents and sighed. She had no choice but to interrupt them. She couldn't believe what she was about to do was part of her job. "Hello, Shinji, Rei."  
  
"Oh, hello Ritsuko-san."  
  
"I need to talk to both of you and Misato right now. Is this your new apartment building?"  
  
"This is it."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
"I think you should take a seat." Ritsuko said. "I thought this would be important for both you and Shinji to know if you really are in a relationship with him."  
  
Rei nodded.  
  
"Should I stay?" Misato asked.  
  
"If you want. Asuka could stay too . . . though I don't advise it." Misato stayed and Asuka stayed anyway. Rei sat down next to Shinji.  
  
Ritsuko quickly flipped through her documents. "Well . . . we've been investigating Rei's organs and anatomy for some time now."  
  
After she had said that, she remained silent for a few seconds. Misato got a little impatient. "And?"  
  
"We've found . . . a few things that are . . . interesting." 'God I shouldn't say interesting.' "We've also found a few things that may endanger her . . ."  
  
Shinji immediately jumped. "W-What do you mean?!"  
  
"Rei, well . . ."  
  
"Can you get to the point?" asked the overly impatient Misato.  
  
"Rei has a form of cancer that may have somehow been gained through her Angel DNA."  
  
Rei felt something new - fear. Shinji looked at Rei with fear in his eyes. He turned back to Ritsuko. "Is there a - "  
  
"As I said, it's an unknown form. We're not sure if a cure exists or if there's a way to remove it." 'I wish I could tell them about Rei's S2 Organ, the tumor is coming from it. The reason it's growing so rapidly is because of that . . . '  
  
"T-This can't be right. There's no way."  
  
"I'm sorry, Shinji."  
  
"How long does she have to live?"  
  
"We're not sure of that as well. It could be a few years or she could drop de - " She stopped in the middle of her words and was about to smack herself. Now wasn't the time for humor. "I think I should go now." Ritsuko got up, handed a document in brail to Rei, and left. She was going to compliment Misato on the larger condo, but knew it wasn't the time for that either. She just let herself out.  
  
Asuka shot up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Did Ritsuko-san say Angel DNA?" Rei turned her head toward where she had heard Asuka's voice. Asuka walked over to her. "You're an Angel?!" She turned her head to Shinji. "Did you know this?"'  
  
Shinji was lost in his confusion. He was starring at the ground and didn't want to look at the fear that might be imploding in Rei's face. He finally raised his head. "What did you say?"  
  
"Did you know she was an Angel?!"  
  
Shinji was now angry. Rei was in danger of dying and she was worried about what Rei was. He rose from his chair in screamed at Asuka in the face. "Yes, I did know!"  
  
"Oh . . . then . . ."  
  
"Just back off, Asuka."  
  
She really didn't have a choice. She backed away and walked into her new room. Shinji sat back down next to Rei. He really didn't know what to say to her. He saw the confused looks in her face.  
  
Misato rose from her seat. "Rei . . . I'm just, real sorry. If I can do anything just ask."  
  
". . ."  
  
"I'm going to be in the kitchen if anybody needs me . . ."  
  
Shinji looked at Rei. Everything seemed to be going so well . . . then it drops down to hell. 'Why did it have to be like this?' Shinji thought to himself. 'WHY?' Shinji slowly worked up some courage to speak. "Rei, are . . . do . . . you need anything?"  
  
Rei nodded.  
  
"What is it that you need?"  
  
She was afraid to answer.  
  
"Rei?"  
  
She was too afraid of what his response might be.  
  
"Rei, I'll give you anything."  
  
"I want . . ."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
Rei turned her head to the left. "I supposed you would know."  
  
"Oh, Rei, I know that, I just that that wanted something else at this time. There's a chance that you might not live much longer . . ." The idea of Rei not living longer hurt them both.  
  
"Nothing else," Rei replied. "I only wish to be with you."  
  
"Well you know," Misato said stepping into the main room of their new apartment. "This is actually a four bedroom apartment. We were going to turn the fourth bedroom into a bar room but I guess it could wait."  
  
"So you're saying Rei can stay?" Shinji asked.  
  
Misato nodded. "Yeah, it would be alright."  
  
Rei smiled. "Thank you, Major Katsuragi."  
  
"Just please call me, "Misato"."  
  
Shinji smiled as well. "I'll get your things from your apartment, Rei?"  
  
"Thank you, Shinji."  
  
Shinji left the apartment. Rei heard the door swing open and close. She then held tightly on to the documents Ritsuko had handed to her.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Misato directed Rei to her room. Rei wanted a little privacy now. She placed her fingers on the document and guided them across the document. She understood the brail. When she had finished, she placed the document at the foot of the bed. "It . . . it is unfair," Rei slowly said. A tear escaped her permanently closed eyelids. She slowly fell back onto her pillow. The bed was a little stiff since it was new. Rei didn't care. It was just unfair. This was the first time Rei had ever considered something unfair to herself. The first ever "conceited" thought. She hated it. She hated it more than anything else. Then she knew this could probably be her first and last "conceited" thought. She was in danger of dying. Everything was hurting her mentally.  
  
There was now a knock on the door.  
  
Rei didn't answer. It wasn't Shinji's knock.  
  
The knocking continued.  
  
"You may come in."  
  
"It's me, Asuka."  
  
"Acknowledged."  
  
'She's so weird,' Asuka thought to herself. "Well, wond - . . . I mean, Ayanami. I . . . I just want to say . . ." Asuka stopped for a few seconds.  
  
"What is your purpose here, Soryu?"  
  
"I know we really don't get along often, but I just wanted to say that I'm . . . I'm just really, really sorry."  
  
". . ."  
  
"And about yesterday, I was just blowing off steam. A lot of steam. I really didn't mean a lot of things. And I didn't mean to hurt you. I was, well . . ."  
  
"Jealous?"  
  
'Mein gott . . . she read me just like a book.' "Yeah, I was jealous. I just sort of miss having Kaji around because I considered him a . . . a . . ."  
  
"A lover?"  
  
"Yeah, a lover."  
  
"Your apology is accepted, Soryu."  
  
"Umm . . . then, thanks, Ayanami. I guess I'll be going now."  
  
Asuka turned around, but before she left the room, Rei called her back. "Soryu."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why did you hesitate to call Ryouji-san your lover?"  
  
"I hesitated?"  
  
"Is it because you are . . .scared because he had rejected you?"  
  
"Kaji didn't reject . . ." She stopped.  
  
"Jealousy?"  
  
"Yes, Ayanami. Jealousy that you were accepted by Shinji and Kaji had rejected me."  
  
"Is your life always this miserable?"  
  
Asuka didn't get angry, she knew it was a pretty innocent question. She took a deep breath and calmed herself. "Not really."  
  
"You are a bad liar, Soryu."  
  
'Can she read everyone this easily?'  
  
"Soryu, may I ask you a question?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"What if Shinji wishes to leave me?"  
  
"Leave you? Hell no. If I've learned anything from the past few days, that's the last thing he'll do."  
  
'I hope you are correct.'  
  
"I'm going to go now. I guess we'll talk later." She turned around.  
  
"Soryu."  
  
Asuka turned toward Rei once again. "What is it?"  
  
"Does this make us . . . friends?"  
  
"I . . . umm . . .well . . . yeah, I guess that makes us friends. See you later, Ayanami."  
  
"Goodbye, Soryu."  
  
Asuka left the room. "That wasn't so bad. That was actually pretty normal of wonder girl."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Rei was lying down. She now heard a call from within her. "What do you wish to achieve by using my body?"  
  
Armisael didn't answer.  
  
"What is your goal?"  
  
Still no answer.  
  
"Why do you torment me?"  
  
"I am not tormenting you."  
  
"Can you not see the pain I have? I am going to die."  
  
"Die? Because of the disease I am harboring? I never knew lilum diseases could be so deadly."  
  
"This is your fault? I am going to perish because of your greed?"  
  
"But isn't death part of life?"  
  
"And what is death if you die at the beginning of your true life."  
  
Armisael didn't know how to answer. He was speechless. "Then, forgive me."  
  
"Forgive you? Even though you continue to torment me even after I have asked you to leave me be?"  
  
"I am sorry. I cannot survive any other way."  
  
"But why me?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Why? For what purpose?"  
  
Rei heard no response.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Shinji was now walking back to the apartment with most of Rei's stuff stuffed into a baggage Misato had lent him. Beginning about 23 minutes ago when Ritsuko addressed them of Rei's condition, he was thinking about Rei. It all hit him just as hard as it hit Rei. He was so close to Rei now. Was she going to act distant again? "No way," he said to himself. Rei said herself that she what she wanted was Shinji - nothing else. "Me," Shinji said. "All she wants is me. Just me." No one has ever felt this way toward Shinji the same way before. Most of the females in Shinji's life were either weird, misunderstood, or at the extreme, paranoid. Rei was no exception she had all three of these traits. But she had so much of each that she was different. Different to the point she actually understood Shinji. And now, there is the chance that he is going to lose her. He had everything to lose now. Shinji fell to his knees. "Everything is what I'm going to lose," Shinji whispered to himself. He rose back up and continued down the street. He entered the apartment building and got into an elevator. Soon, he was in his new apartment. He rolled the luggage into Rei's room.  
  
"Hello, Shinji."  
  
"Hi, Rei." His voice was slightly depressing.  
  
"Shinji. Come here."  
  
He walked over to the bed and knelt down.  
  
"If you wish to leave me to end your pain, it would not hurt me."  
  
"I'm not going to leave you, Rei! Where did you get an idea like that!"  
  
She sat up now. "Wouldn't it ease your pain just to let go?"  
  
"Sure, maybe, but I'm not. It just wouldn't be right."  
  
"But am I going to die. It would damage you too much."  
  
"Then I . . . I'll live with that. I'm not going to run away. Besides, I bet Ritsuko-san can find some sort of way to remove this tumor."  
  
"Then you suppose everything will be alright?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
Rei didn't say anything.  
  
"Rei? Something wrong?"  
  
"I am awaiting your answer."  
  
'Stupid. Keep on forgetting that she's blind.' "Yes, Rei, everything is just going to be alright."  
  
"Thank you, Shinji."  
  
"You should get some rest."  
  
She nodded, and lied back.  
  
"Goodnight, Rei."  
  
Rei didn't respond. Shinji figured she was asleep already. He got up and gave her a light kiss on the cheek, and left the room. But Rei wasn't asleep. She didn't answer because she felt a nudge from within her. It was that S2 Organ. It was Armisael. Rei didn't answer because she was incredibly disturbed. She sacrificed her life before to save the one she loved and destroy Armisael. Now she was paying the ultimate price. 


End file.
